


Лишь с теми, кто тебя любит, все краски имеют смысл

by N_Scam



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Missing Scene, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Scam/pseuds/N_Scam
Summary: Она чувствовала, что начинает жить рядом с ним, и вот, как будто прямо сейчас, она поймёт какого цвета его глаза или оттенок его непослушных волос, но а пока что перед ней, лишь беспросветная, серая тьма. И не хватает лишь одного прикосновения, которое даст им понять, что все краски имеют смысл





	Лишь с теми, кто тебя любит, все краски имеют смысл

**Author's Note:**

> Давно есть на ФБ (https://ficbook.net/readfic/5022068) но пришла идея выложить и сюда.

**Угольный. Грифельный. Каменный. Серебряный**.

 

Да столько можно их видеть? 

 

В жизни Тины нет места другим цветам. Все лишь серое. Он заполняет собой все. Весь чёрный и белый, весь её разум и здравый смысл.

 

_«И кто, скажите мне, это придумал, что я не могу видеть весь мир настоящим, пока не дотронусь до своей судьбы?»_

 

Возмущалась она часто перед сном, а её сестра лишь тихо посмеивалась, повторяя одни и те же слова, которые, кажется, были заучены уже наизусть.

 

_— Лишь с тем, кто тебя любит, все краски имеют смысл._

 

А Тина снова отвернётся к стене, показывая все своё недовольство, из-за того, что Куинни опять залезла в её серые мысли.

 

В такие моменты Тине казалось, что вся жизнь идёт против неё. Сестра уже знала, какого цвета лилии, что продают в магазинчике за углом, синяя или красная вывеска пекарни, и насколько голубое небо в самые длинные летние дни. А помог ей, как ни странно, тот, кто никогда бы не привлёк их внимание, неприметный не-маг. Это было сродни катастрофе, но сколько бы Тина не старалась держать свою ~~маленькую~~ сестру подальше от него, тем чаще она уходила сама, оставляя старшую Голдштейн закипать от ярости.

 

Утром Тина снова медленно идёт на свою уже не столь любимую работу. Она ведь знает, что сама виновата в её понижении, но маленькое грызущее изнутри чувство, что все в этом мире сейчас направленно против неё, не оставляет девушку. Нет, Тина не была слабой, она всегда держала себя в руках, не давая никому увидеть свою боль. Защищая не только себя, но и сестру, ей просто нельзя было быть другой.

 

Но тут, в какой-то момент, в жизнь такой правильной и сильной Голдштейн ворвался Ньют, со своими тварями, с ворохом пушистых волос и уймой веснушек, которые были даже на кончиках его пальцах.

 

В первый раз схватив его под руку, Тине показалось, что на секунду она увидела, какого цвета его пальто. Темно-синяя затертая ткань, небольшие черные кожаные вставки над карманами и на конце закатанных рукавов.

 

Опешив, она даже забыла зачем трансгрессировала с ним в этот тёмный закоулок между домами, но, дав себе оправдание, что надо меньше думать на счёт этого, Тина принялась за своё незавершенное дело.

 

*******

 

Чуть позже, в попытке поимки Камуфлори, Тина и Ньют сидели под огромной елкой, среди коробок с подарками, в надежде заметить хоть какое-либо движение. В этот момент она чувствовала себя маленьким подарком, таким хрупким и, может быть, ценным, но однообразным и серым, который явно не привлечёт ничьё внимание. Но ведь это только ей так казалось, правда?

 

Она не решалась спросить его, забыл ли он ту серость в глазах, или все ещё каждый раз видит тысячи оттенков этого ужасного цвета.

 

— Ньют, а какого цвета мои глаза? — прошептала Тина, смотря прямо перед собой.

 

_«Лишь бы не видеть его взгляд. Зачем я это сделала. Глупая, глупая Голдшейн.»_ Вертелось в её голове, а Скамандер, быстро захлопав глазами, чуть слышно сказал

 

—Прости… я… я честно не знаю, Тина, я не вижу все серое вокруг, как у тебя… наверное, — Неловко ответил Ньют, явно опешив от такого вопроса, а погодя добавил.— Прости.

 

Голдшейн, подняв на него свой взгляд, увидела, как он был смущён и явно волновался по поводу своих слов. Ньют был с ней не такой как с другими, и ей нравилось это? В каком-то смысле-да. Ведь было бы не честно, если б одна лишь Тина чувствовала, будто сильный магнит тянет её к этому иногда странному, но такому доброму человеку

.

—Не за что извиняться, ты ни в чем не виноват, — оправдывалась Голдштейн, стараясь хотя бы этим помочь его пунцово-красным щекам, как ей казалось, которые было видно даже через всю серость её жизни.

 

Ей казалось, что весь это шёпот создаёт такую атмосферу, которая подвластна лишь им, создавая свой маленький мир под этой ёлкой, в закрытом магазине, а не для того что бы камуфлори не сбежал раньше них.

 

—Нет, я просто хотел сказать, — начал в спешке говорить Ньют, который, кажется, совсем забыл про его правило, говоря все громче положенного, позабыв о такой важной тишине. — Что… у тебя, наверное, очень красивые глаза, Тина. Очень, — смущенно продолжил магозоолог.— Мне кажется, что они цвета шоколада, такие глубокие и обязательно блестят, как будто это горький, расплавленный шоколад с кусочками орехов.

 

Тина удивленно смотрела на Скамандера, а он лишь снова потупил свой взгляд, стараясь сделать выражение своего лица не таким растерянным.

 

Они не знали, откуда все знают цвета, как они выглядят, и когда смогут их увидеть.

 

Это было что-то неописуемое, что-то за гранью реальности, и это пугало ещё больше.

 

—А мне кажется, твои намного светлее. Что-то между зелёным и голубым, но обязательно чистые и добрые… Как ты, — добавила Голдштейн.

 

И тихо посмеиваясь над своим разговором, чуть растянув уголки своих губ, они не могли понять, что с ними такое, почему так хочется друг друга коснуться?

 

И вот, его рука, сплошь усыпанная веснушками, была так близко, и оставалось лишь

 

_**пять… четыре… три… два… Но…** _

 

Но тут, раздался тихий треск.

 

Вот мы и нашли тебя, Камуфлори.

 

*******

 

Она чувствовала, что начинает жить рядом с ним, и вот, как будто прямо сейчас, она поймёт какого цвета его глаза, или оттенок его непослушных волос. Да, их знакомство было не самое лучшее, и Тина знала, что сделала много ошибок, но определенно что-то было, когда она брала его под руку, касаясь мягкого пальто, чувствуя, что вот-вот её ударит тот разряд эклектического тока, который всегда бывает, когда находишь свою Судьбу. Но ведь она так и не взяла его за руку. «А смысл?» всегда проскальзывает в её голове, как только ей начинает казаться, что он тут случайно, что все это лишь абсурд, но иногда она позволяла себе мечтать, что такой зажатый с людьми, но открытый со своими существами Скамандер может убрать всю эту серость её жизни.

 

Стоя на причале, Тина не могла сфокусироваться на красивом сером лице из-за подступающих слез. Она не могла его отпустить, должна, но все же не могла. Голдштейн казалось, что сейчас отрывается часть её души, которой не было всего пару дней назад, а вот сейчас эта частица хочет уплыть за сотни километров, снова оставив её одну, сново заставив страдать.

 

Он обещал, что привезёт ей книгу лично, а она лишь смеялась сквозь слезы. Слезы горя из-за его отъезда. Слезы радости из-за того, что она видит его не последний раз, и он обязательно ещё вернётся. Они смешались в один непрерывный поток, который уже был готов хлестнуть из её глаз, но мы ведь помним, что Тина сильная? Это старалась помнить и она, но с каждой секундой становилось все труднее.

 

Тину все ещё преследовало желание коснутся его. Оно сжигало её изнутри, заставляя руки пылать, сделав их влажными из-за наступившего волнения.

 

И, кажется, такая решительная Голдштейн впервые боится сделать шаг.

 

_Шаг, который делает он._

 

Ньют слегка прикасается к её волосам… И чуть задевает её бледную кожу.

 

_Лишь кончиком пальца…_

 

И тут их мир взрывается. Через все тело проходят тысячи электрических разрядов, которые будоражат все тело, оставляя после себя тихое, приятное наслаждение.

 

Тина, кажется, сейчас упадёт на сырой асфальт, даже не поняв, что происходит, просто не веря ни во что. Она стоит так еще около минуты, но что-то заставляет открыть её глаза. А заставляет лишь он, точнее то, что он делает.

 

Ньют медленно и неторопливо целует её, а внутри обычно такой правильной Голдштейн переворачивается все, даже мысли.

 

Она запускает длинные и худые пальцы в его тёмные волосы с рыжим оттенком.

 

_«Постойте. Я вижу какого цвета его волосы?»_

 

И тут до неё доходит, что краски на её глазах медленно расплываются по всем предметам. Она видит как обретают цвет его веснушки, видит край его темно-синего пальто, и кусочек полосатого шарфа.

 

А он все ещё целует её.

 

Оторвавшись, они смотрят друг другу в глаза, стараясь не упустить ни одну деталь, хотя между ними лишь пара миллиметров.

 

— Я знал, что они именно такого цвета, — говорит Скамандер.

 

А Тина, все еще не отошедшая от потрясения, тихо переспрашивает:

 

—Что?

 

—Твои глаза, они именно такие, какими я их себе и представлял, Порпентина.

 

Голдштейн лишь слегла улыбнулась, отведя свой взгляд, рассматривая все вокруг. Все было намного ярче и живее, даже лучше, чем она себе представляла. И тут Тина вспомнила слова Куинни и тихо прошептала их сама себе.

 

_-Лишь с тем, кто тебя любит, все краски имеют смысл._


End file.
